MAIS 5 MINUTOS
by Larysam
Summary: Padackles - Era para ser só uma pausa durante as gravações. ONE SHOT.PORN. CONTEÚDO ADULTO


"**MAIS 5 MINUTOS"**

AUTOR: **LARYSAM E KATE TRISTAN**

DATA: **MAIO DE 2009**

FANDOM: **J2, Padackles**

PARES:**JARED/JENSEN, **

NOTA1: **Os atores de Sobrenatural, ou quaisquer outros atores de quaisquer outros seriados, não nos pertencem. Somos apenas fãs que gostam de brincar com as inúmeras possibilidades que se apresentam na relação dos mesmos. Meus textos não têm fins lucrativos.**

ADVERTÊNCIA: _**O conteúdo desta história é exclusivamente adulto. SEXO EXPLÍCITO! Estão advertidos, portanto, os leitores**_.

RESUMO**: Era para ser só uma pausa durante as gravações. ONE SHOT. Essa fic surgiu como uma brincadeira ao comentar uma foto no Orkut, pois é, surgiu como algo tão inocente rsrs. Bem, espero que gostem porque foi divertido escrevê-la.**

Jensen estava inquieto naquela manhã, tendo dificuldade para se concentrar nas filmagens daquele dia e sabia muito bem a razão disso: Jared. E como Jared estava sexy. Eles estavam filmando em pleno verão de Vancouver e Jared estava usando somente uma camisa de manga curta que realçava seus braços musculosos e peito bem definido. Mas o que estava realmente tirando Jensen do sério era aquela calça justa, tornando a bunda de Jared bastante convidativa.

Foi então que anunciaram a pausa para almoço e Jensen não se conteve mais, indo até Jared.

"Jay, vamos ali rapidinho no trailer que eu quero lhe mostrar algo".

Jared não tinha entendido o brilho diferente no olhar de Jensen. "Mostrar o que, Jen?" Perguntou franzindo a testa num ar de inocência.

Precisando fazer sua vontade clara e levar o mais novo o mais rápido possível para um local mais reservado, Jensen não enrolou. "Jay, eu quero te agarrar e foder sua bunda. Vamos lá, vai valer à pena". E sorriu um sorriso nada inocente, fazendo Jared olhar ao redor para ver se alguém por perto teria escutado e então, sorrindo para Jensen, concordou com a cabeça e o seguiu, andando a passos apressados para alcançar o loiro.

Mal entraram no trailer e Jared se sentiu agarrado, tendo sua boca invadida pela de Jensen. "Ai, Jay, eu vou foder essa boca todinha".

Jared completamente já envolvido pelo desejo que ouvia na voz de Jensen e em seus olhos, tirou a camiseta do mais velho e o beijou, beijou todo aquele corpo e continuou descendo, o provocando e Jared sabia fazer isso como ninguém.

"Jen, você fala demais, me mostra alguma ação". Jared falou apertando a saliência na calça do Jensen, lhe arrancando um gemido. Ele queria ver Jensen totalmente fora de controle e, pelo estado de Jensen, isso não seria muito difícil.

Jensen então virou Jared contra parede com força, pressionando sua saliência na bunda do mais novo. Respirando fundo na nuca do Jared, fazendo este se arrepiar dos pés à cabeça. "Então Jayzinho, o que você quer que eu faça, hein?" sussurrou Jensen, com sua voz grave e sexy, mordiscando a orelha do Jared.

"Jen, você continua falando, fecha a boca e me fode logo". Jensen desvirou-o mais uma vez e voltou a invadir a boca do Jared com pouca delicadeza, retirando sua camisa enquanto Jared trabalhava na calça de Jensen. Ambos estavam totalmente fora de controle e querendo cada vez mais e mais contato com o outro. Eles se movimentavam sem delicadeza ou cuidado, se entregando ao desejo que os consumia.

Jensen foi empurrando Jared pelo trailer até jogá-lo na cama apertada que rangeu em resposta, caindo por cima dele. O loirão beijava Jared determinado enquanto abria e retirava a calça do mais novo, Jared fez o mesmo. Com suas ereções se roçando, apenas de boxer, Jared reverteu a situação e ficou em cima do Jensen, sentado no seu volume, sorrindo maliciosamente. Jared tirou a cueca de Jensen e viu seu mastro apontar-se pra cima completamente rígido e pronto pra trabalhar. Jared não resistiu e caiu em cima de boca, saboreando toda extensão do membro do Jensen, como se fosse um delicioso sorvete de chocolate. Jensen se contorcia na cama, mordendo os lábios e segurando Jared fortemente pelos cabelos.

"Jay... J... eu... agor..." Jared adorava ver Jensen totalmente sem controle e falando coisas sem sentido e escutando sua tentativa de soar compreensível ao lhe avisar que estava quase lá, mas Jared não parou, chupando com gosto o pau duro como uma pedra de Jensen e acariciando a base, levando-o ao limite. "Jaaayyyyy!!!". Jared engoliu tudinho, continuando a chupar, como se não quisesse perder cada gota e fazer o orgasmo de Jensen durar o máximo. Esperou um pouquinho por Jensen abrir os olhos sem foco, beijou o pênis do loiro com carinho e se inclinou na mesinha de cabeceira para pegar o KY, olhando para Jensen com um sorriso malicioso.

Jensen pegou o lub das mãos do Jared e se sentou na cama, tirou a boxer branca do Jared e foi quando Jensen arregalou os olhos e lambeu os lábios em sinônimo de apetite, afinal, eles já vinham trocando olhares e até um beijo, mas essa era a primeira vez que davam esse passo na relação deles, assumindo o que cada um não conseguia mais negar. Pegou-o e massageou, pra cima e pra baixo, pros lados, depois apertava um pouco, Jensen brincava com o pau do Jared feito uma criança deslumbrada. Então Jensen apertou o recipiente despejando uma grande quantidade em cima do cockzilla.

Jared sentiu um arrepio percorre-lhe a espinha. "Ei Jen, isso é frio, não precisa pôr tanto" resmungou Jared, e Jensen sorrindo, aproximou-se bem devagar da orelha do mais novo. "Isso porque não vai ser na sua bunda que esse jurassic cock vai entrar".

Jared soltou uma gargalhada "Como é?".

"Você me ouviu, Jay. Olha o tamanho disso? Cara, um produto desse chega a ser um... hmmm", Jensen perdeu a fala e o raciocínio quando sentiu o dedo de Jared, e a dor inicial logo foi esquecida quando Jared alcançou aquele lugar em especial. Sentindo Jensen procurar por sua mão, Jared acrescentou mais um dedo e colocou um ritmo, arrancando palavras sem sentidos do mais velho todas as vezes que alcançava sua próstata. "Jay... Porra... hmm... eu ... precis.. voc....agora", mas Jared não parou o movimento, mantendo um sorriso no rosto, enquanto olhava Jensen com os olhos escuros de desejos e totalmente fora de si. "Jay... por... favor...agora... ahg... porra". Só então Jay parou, retirando os seus dedos e olhando para Jensen mordendo os lábios.

Jared levantou as pernas de Jensen, ficando por cima, com as pernas de Jensen em seus ombros. Olhando nos olhos verdes-vivo do loirão. "Você quer, Jenny, quer?" E Jensen só afirmou com a cabeça, estava cheio de tesão, e Jared colocou de novo o dedo lá, "Pede". Jensen se contorcia e tentava controlar o gemido abafado misturado com "Quero tudo Jay, põe logo caralho!". E então Jared retirou o dedo e enfiou algo maior, quente e mais grosso dentro do Jensen que viu estrelas. Jensen fechou os olhos e mordeu os lábios com força, e então Jared tirou o seu mastro enorme e ficou olhando Jensen. "Quer mais, Jen?". E o loiro "yeahhhhhhhhh... porra". E então Jared pôs de novo, fundo, tudo, até as bolas. E então começou o vai-e-vem, e quanto mais Jared metia mais Jensen gritava e pedia "mais... mais.. mais...". E os cabelos do Jared balançavam conforme seus movimentos, ele não tirava os olhos de Jensen que fazia uma cara, segundo Jared, engraçada. Os braços musculosos de Jared envolviam as pernas do Jensen que agora estava batendo uma.

"Jen, você está bem?", Jared perguntou ao pé do ouvido de Jensen, mas o loiro só balançou a cabeça, dizendo que sim e Jared invadiu boca de Jensen que não conseguia segurar os gemidos, totalmente fora de controle, excitando ainda mais Jared. Jensen arranhava as costas de Jared com sua mão livre, enquanto o mais novo devorava o seu pescoço, deixando marcas, suas marcas. Jared aumentou o ritmo, fodendo com vontade. "Jen, você é meu. Só meu!" e sob o efeito dessas palavras Jensen gozou pela segunda vez, sujando o abdômen de ambos, enquanto Jared o observava e pensava como ele era sexy gozando. Essa imagem foi suficiente para levá-lo ao limite e ele veio quente e forte dentro de Jensen, continuando a movimenta-se até cair inerte em cima de Jensen que ainda desorientado o abraçou. Depois de uns segundos, Jared rolou para o lado de Jensen e sorriu contente consigo mesmo pelo estado que tinha deixado Jensen, o loiro estava nocauteado, afinal ele teve dois orgasmos em tão pouco tempo.

Ainda olhando para Jensen, Jared sorria. "Jen, eu te amo", Jared disse a um Jensen já dormindo, pelo menos assim ele pensava quando Jensen sorriu e sussurrou um enrolado "Eu também". Jared riu e abraçou ainda mais Jensen. "As gravações podem esperar mais 5 minutos", disse e olhando mais uma vez para Jensen, riu, antes de beijar-lhe com carinho a testa. "Jensen vai me matar quando ver essa chupada no pescoço", pensou antes de, a exemplo de Jensen, entrega-se ao sono.


End file.
